creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Noel1603
Hier is so'n Bisschen wat über mich... Wen's interessiert... also mich nich... Wenn es bei dir morgens ist: Guten Abend! Wenn es bei dir abends ist: Guten Morgen! Willkommen auf meinem Profil! (oder so ähnlich...) Erstmal, Noel ist nicht mein richtiger Name. Irgendwie ist er es aber auch doch... zumindest sind die Buchstaben die Selben, bloß in einer anderen Reihenfolge. Ihr könnt mich natürlich trotzdem Noel nennen, aber wer meinen richtigen Namen herausfindet kann mich auch damit ansprechen... ;) Die Zahlen stehen für mein Geburtsdatum. Meine erste CP war Thaddäus’ Selbstmord... und damit fing alles an. Davor waren da noch die Videospielmythen, die der Auslöser für das Besuchen dieser Seite waren... Und dann kamen dir Trollpastas im Deutschen Trollpasta-Wiki... Wer irgendwelche übersetzten CPs von mir vertonen möchte kann dies gerne tun, muss also nicht vorher fragen. Der- oder diejenige soll mir dann aber bitte Bescheid sagen und am besten einen Link dazu dalassen (auf meiner Nachrichtenseite oder in den Kommentaren), damit ich Bescheid weiß. ;) Für Selbstgeschriebene soll bitte gefragt werden. Und sonst... Ich bin 15 Jahre alt, gehe in die 8. Klasse und habe zwei kleinere Geschwister (Schwester (10), Bruder (7)), zwei Eltern, eine kleine Katze, zwei große Kater und eine Vogelspinne bei mir zu Hause rumlaufen. Das mit der Vogelspinne wird mir vielleicht keiner glauben, aber das ist euch überlassen. Außerdem bekommen wir bald eine Schlange, aber das dauert noch etwas... Mehr Wichtiges gibt's glaub ich nich zu erzählen...oder...? Ne, im Moment nich... Meine verstörenden Beiträge auf dieser verstörende Seite Übersetzungen * Thaddäus' Selbstmord * Die Geschichte von Mr. Krabs, Donna, und Mrs. Puff * Die Phineas und Ferb Theorie * Die sieben Todsünden in Songebob Schwammkopf * Mr. Krabs Theorie * Der dreizehnte Monat * Ich, einfach unverbesserlich… * Spongebob's Suicide * Patrick * Cosmo und Wanda – Süße Rache * Dora’s lost Episode * Gänsehaut – Verstecken und Finden * Toy Story Deleted Scene * Suicide Mouse.avi * Hund? * Da ist ein Monster in meinem Schrank! * Wer? * Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen? * Die Angst * Das Buch mit dem Blumenumschlag * Candle Cove: Ein Bericht von Damien Green * Verschwommene Fotos * Toter Hund * Lily * YouTubes dunkle Seite * Das Labyrinth * Lost Toys – Toy Story’s vergessenes Prequel * Sweet Apple Massacre * Weiß und rot * Der lächelnde Mann * Abandonned by Disney (in Arbeit) * Bedtime (in Arbeit, alle fünf Teile) * NoEnd House (in Arbeit) Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich vielleicht auch "Cupcakes 2" übersetze, aber erst mache ich noch die anderen Projekte (oder wie man es nennen will...). Selbstgeschriebene CPs *Mickey Maus – Rache Ich arbeite an einem sehr großem Projekt, aber bis es fertig ist kann es noch EWIG dauern... Es kann sein, dass ich nächste Woche fertig werde, nächsten Monat oder sogar erst nächstes Jahr, oder wann auch immer, ich habe auch noch nicht richtig angefangen... Ma kukkn... 20.04.2014: Ich habe endlih angefangen, die ersten dreieinhalb Seiten sind fertig, somit ist der Prolog erstmal abgeschlossen. Meine Lieblingspastas (alphabetischer geordnet) * Ashs Koma/Das Erwachen.. * Cupcakes * Das Meisterwerk * Jeff the Killer * Sweet Apple Massacre * Thaddäus' Selbstmord